


Miraculous Songs

by HisParadiseLost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bee Miraculous, Chloenette, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other, Queenbug, Redemption, Song Lyrics, adrienette - Freeform, but then again yes season 3 at some points, chapters will be different from each other, chloinette, lots of ships, natbriel, oneshots, season 3 who, shenanigans in general, some scenes will be fluffy, twoshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisParadiseLost/pseuds/HisParadiseLost
Summary: I'm using song lyrics to determine each chapter. One chapter may be an identity reveal. Most are going to be about ships and relationships. Ranges from fluff to angst to maybe some smut to maybe character deaths. I promise it'll make sense once you start reading. Right now I'm chloinette trash so that's mostly what I'll have written right now. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll introduce the song I used for inspiration and what the chapter will be about. Lyrics will be italicized.On pause for my 31 days of Promptas :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Shadow Moses - Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Moses by Bring Me the Horizon  
This chapter has a little bit of angst, but not a lot. Ladybug and Chat Noir have a final battle with Hawk Moth at the Eiffel Tower.

_ Can you tell from the look in our eyes? ___

Chat tiredly dodged another arrow that was launched at him.

_ We’re going nowhere ___

Ladybug was still trying to figure out her lucky charm, it was making no sense!

_ We live our lives like we’re ready to die ___

Chat Noir jumped in front of the arrow to shield his lady, gladly letting it pierce his shoulder. This time, he only whimpered instead of screamed like the past 5 times.

_ We’re going nowhere ___

Ladybug, full of frustration and anger, charged the akumatized victim. She snatched the quill of arrows and broke them over her knee before grabbing the bow and giving it the same treatment.

_ Can you tell from the look in our eyes? ___

Chat could only stare as his partner tore everything she could find until the hat tore and a black butterfly flew out.

_ We’re going nowhere ___

Ladybug set the young adult onto a nearby roof and purified the akuma.

_ We live our lives like we’re ready to die ___

Chat offered to take the poor lad home this time, giving his lady a headstart to try and get some sleep.

_ We’re going nowhere. ___

Ladybug only had two hours of sleep before her alarm went off for school.

** | Marinette POV| ******

“Marinette, wake up,” Tikki cooed softly into my ear. I grunted in response and let myself roll out of bed. I stood tall and stretched my aching muscles. Yo-yoing roof to roof often left my arms feeling like they were about to tear from the sockets, so I was left with this constant, dull ache. As I was brushing my teeth, Tikki helped put my hair into pigtails.

When I stared into the mirror, the person looking back at me did not look like Marinette. Marinette was a bubbly girl who was full of life, a smile never leaving her face. It warmed people’s hearts to see her so happy all the time. Instead, staring back at me was Ladybug. Eye bags under my tired eyes, smile nowhere to be seen. I looked drain. I tried to act like everything was okay, but Hawk Moth was becoming restless with his akumas. 

Middle of class. Right after school. During dinner. The middle of the night. It seemed like whoever Hawk Moth is doesn’t have a life. I am at my limit with these constant attacks! I noticed when I first got the miraculous that Ladybug’s personality was seeping into my regular self, some self-confidence, a little bit of muscle. Nothing major. Now that I’m constantly transforming and fighting, it’s hard for me to keep my two personalities apart. I decided I would just be Ladybug all the time, keeping vigilant, and on constant alert. It was draining, but how else was I supposed to try and combat Hawk Moth? Chat showed up most of the time, but other times he was busy with his civilian life. He mentioned having a high maintenance job, I wonder how my kitty is doing?

“Marinette, come on.” Tikki gently pulled on my hand to wake me from my musings. I nodded and headed downstairs. Thankfully my parents were already in the bakery. Lately, they have been giving me strange looks and just staring. Asking if I was okay. Of course, I would brush it off and tell them I was fine. What was I supposed to say? ‘I’m actually Ladybug and these akuma’s got me on the edge where I can’t even sleep in case there’s another one?’ Yeah, right.

I crossed the street and went into the school. Once I made it to class, it was still half empty. I sat down at my desk and Nino and Alya stopped their hushed conversation. They forced a smile at me and I just sat down, ignoring it. The whole class was silent and I could feel their lingering eyes on me. 

“What?” I asked, maybe a little more harshly than I should’ve.

“N-Nothing!” Rose squeaked. I let my head slam onto the table. Idiot! I should be protecting the people of Paris, not worrying them! Stupid. ** Bang. ****** Stupid. ** Bang. ****** Stu-

“Mari, you good girl?” Alya caught my head and I turned to her.

“Just tired.” 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Her genuine concern made me smile a bit.

“No.”

“Did you study for the test?” Nino decided to change the subject.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I deadpanned. Everyone gasped. Shit, Marinette didn’t curse!

“Dupain-Cheng just cursed! The world is officially ending!” Chloe tried to joke but to no avail.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Nino whispered. I didn’t have time for studying! I had time to stay alive and save all of Paris! I dug through my bag and took out my notebook to try and cram some keywords in. 

Adrien plopped down in his seat in a similar state as me. I bet his father was forcing him to do photoshoot after photoshoot. He had such a busy schedule I felt bad for him. He rested his head on his arm and fell asleep. No one questioned the behavior, it was becoming more and more frequent.

Thankfully, I knew most of the terms on the quiz. We were given the whole period to complete 20 questions. It was a generous amount of time, but I was thankful for it and took the rest of the period to sleep. I allowed my shoulders to untense and my leg to stop bobbing up and down. I drifted into a peaceful sleep for half an hour before Alya gently woke me for our next class.

For lunch today I had a salad and an orange. As I was finishing my orange, everyone’s phones started to vibrate. Ugh, another akuma. Why has Hawk Moth been more frequent with his damn attacks?! I figured I’d let Chat handle it for a second while I finish my food. At least let me have that luxury!

“Shit, it’s Hawk Moth himself!” Alya shouted. That piqued my interest. I looked over to her screen and saw Hawk Moth holding Jagged Stone hostage at the Eiffel Tower.

“I am so fucking over Hawk Moth. I hope Chat Noir uses cataclysm on him,” I practically growled. The people in the surrounding area looked at me curiously. “Am I wrong?” They fearfully shook their heads and looked away. I got up and stomped away to the empty bathroom towards the entrance. At first, Tikki would scold me for lashing out at my classmates, but even she was becoming tired. I could feel her power lessen throughout the fight at times. I wonder if Plagg was feeling the same way.

Once Chat and I finally made it there, Hawk Moth was cackling. “Someone looks tired!” He mocked.

“Fight us, coward! Leave Jagged Stone alone!” Chat leaped onto the tower and swung his baton only for Hawk Moth to parry it. 

“I could sense you both getting tired. My endless akuma attack plan worked!” While he and my partner sparred, I went over to the musician and helped him get to a safe place. By the time I got back, a crowd was forming. It was out of harm's way, but all the news broadcasting channels were there with the cameras focused on the fight. There were even drones getting up-close footage.

“Honestly, fuck you Hawk Moth. I’ve started to fall behind in my classes because of you.” I managed to tie him up for Cat to hit him. He only got a swipe into the gut before the monster broke free.

“My, my what foul language for such a young lady,” he mocked. 

“Don’t you dare speak to her!” As Chat was about to leap on him, a giant ice cream cone threw him off the tower.

“Chat!” Before I could chase after my partner, a lady in a dress similar to Hawk Moth’s suit sent a flying kick to my head. That was going to hurt.

“Let’s wrap this up Mayura. Our time is limited now that you have joined us.” Hawk Moth’s voice sounded.. gentle? 

Even with the throbbing migraine, I stood up and faced my opponents.

_ This is sempiternal ___

From what I’ve gathered in the battle so far, Hawk Moth was an offensive fighter and used his cane as if he were sword fighting. I knew nothing of Mayura yet.

_ Will we ever see the end? ___

Kick. Dodge. Weave. Flip. Punch. Dodge. Ouch. Dodge. Flip. Ouch.

_ This is sempiternal ___

Hit. Hit. Dodge Marinette! I tried to, but I was exhausted. A kick in the ribs. A punch to the face. Were they even trying to get my miraculous at this point?

_ Over and over, ___

I sent a roundhouse kick to Mayura and slipped underneath Hawk Moths legs. I managed to put space between us. They both charged and the onslaught of attacks continued.

_ again and again ___

“This is for all the failures you’ve caused me, Ladybug.” Was it possible for my name to sound so vile? So poisonous? He kicked me to the other side of the platform. He and his partner laughed.

At least two of my ribs were broken, that was for sure. Arm dislocated? Yeah, that was about right. I didn’t even want to think about what my face looked like. I heard a thud and looked over to see Chat Noir land next to me. He was in slightly better shape, but that hardly meant anything.

_ Signal the sirens rally the troops ___

My head was buzzing. What was the point of fighting anyways? Just let Hawk Moth win, so what? The sound of the ambulance police sirens was too overwhelming. I needed it to settle down so I could think straight. A lucky charm, that would help! I couldn’t even reach my yo-yo. Hawk Moth sauntered over to me and grabbed me by the throat, raising me up for everyone to see at the edge of the platform. 

“Lady...Ladybug.” Cat reached his arm out for me, but Mayura stomped on his hand to stop his attempt. Blood started to drip from my temple and lip and I had the irrational thought that Hawk Moth would be mad if he had blood on his suit. I chuckled lightly.

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen, it’s the moment of truth! ___ ” He practically bellowed. My ears were now ringing. “Let’s find out who this little tramp is.” He reached for my earrings and an animalistic instinct overwhelmed me. Save the earrings, I must save the earrings!

_ You’ll have to take this with your cold dead hands ___

I kicked and thrashed, I heard Chat Noir call for his Cataclysm. Hawk Moth punched me and I heard my jaw break. I went limp. The pain was just too overwhelming, and his hand was still clutching my throat. It was everything I could do to stay awake. He grabbed onto my left earring and ripped it straight off my ear. He did the same to my right. Tikki’s magic wore off and I was free-falling off the Eiffel Tower.

I slipped through the cracks and you caved in my ceiling

I briefly wondered if this was how I was going to die. I was supposed to bring down Hawk Moth and defeat him. I promised. Guess that didn’t matter now. Now, I was broken and useless/

I imaged Chat standing at the bottom, waiting for me with open arms. He would have his stupid smirk on his face as he catches me and would laugh. “My Lady, I’m supposed to tell you that Eiffel for you, not the other way around!” I would laugh and walk away.

But it wasn’t like that. A trampoline of sorts caught me.

“Marinette!”

“Marinette?!”

“Ladybug!”

Too much noise. Too much pain. I wanted it to stop. I started crying. A firefighter was able to carry me out and I recognized him. He was the one who helped me spy on Adrien that one time. 

“Ladybug, we’re taking you to the hospital right away.” He put me on a stretcher and people were running all around me. The crowd tried to come closer to see their broken hero, but the police were keeping them at bay.

“That’s my daughter!” 

“Mama? Papa?” I reached towards them and my mom took my hand. We got into the ambulance. God, everything was too loud. My head felt heavy and I just wanted to go to sleep.

“It’s okay Marinette. You did a good job, honey. You can rest now.” Both my parents were crying. An EMT started to clean off the blood.

“G’night Mama, Papa.” Darkness consumed me all at once.

** | Adrien POV |******

“Now that I’ve got her earrings, all I need is your ring!” Hawk Moth sauntered over me as Mayura kept me pinned down. “I just need to wait it out.”

“You are a monster! You threw my partner like a sack of flour off the fucking Eiffel Tower!” I turned my body to throw Mayura off. She tumbled and I lunged towards Hawk Moth. With my Cataclysm still active, I touched his butterfly miraculous.

“You fool!”

A shockwave was sent all throughout Paris and a shockwave rocked the city. Hawk Moth fell to his knees as his transformation dropped. He was hunched over, holding the cracked butterfly miraculous in his hands. My hand was charred black, but my ring was perfectly okay. Thank gods.

“Let’s see who this monster is.” My ring was beeping frantically as I approached the man. The drones followed to see who the monster was as well. When I reached him my ring started beeping like crazy, almost like a warning. But I didn’t care. I could finally see the guy who hurt all of my friends and my lady! I kicked him over and he landed on his back. I loomed over him to get a better look and I wish I didn’t. “Father?”

“Huh?” As he looked up, my transformation finally gave way. “Adrien?”

It was silent. Even the people at the bottom said nothing.

“How could you! You monster!” I kicked him in the ribs and stomped on his foot. “How could you!” I repeated, tears streaming down my face. He ignored me so he could play the bad guy! To try and kill me! “You piece of shit!”

_ I thought I’d cut you loose, severed the feeling ___

“Adrien, my son, listen. I did this for us!” He pleaded as he sat up. A blue kwami grabbed the broken miraculous and flew towards me.

“I am not your son, you monster!” I went to attack him again but someone grabbed my arm.

“Adrien, it’s over. We surrender.” Nathalie handed me her broken miraculous.

“Of fucking course.” I snatched it away from her. You never cared about me. Never loved me. How could you do this to your own son!” I pointed at my broken nose and bruised face.

“If I had known it was you Adrien, I wouldn’t have done this! I just wanted to bring your mother back!” Gabriel tried. I spat on him.

“You would have probably tried to and akumatize me if you found out I was Chat Noir.”

“Adrien, get Ladybug’s earrings. Let’s clean this mess up.” Plagg flew in front of me and pleaded. Seeing my own kwami made me relax. I walked over to the pathetic excuse of a human being and snatched my lady’s earrings away from him. I wiped away the blood as best as I could before putting them on. Tikki flew out.

“I’m going to fix this Tikki. Okay?” She was crying and Plagg zipped over to her immediately to comfort her. I pulled out the slice of cheese and handed it to my kwami. He split it and tried to give some to Tikki.

“Here Sugar Cube. Let my kitten fix the damage.” It was a bit odd seeing him be comforting, but I knew he loved her just as I loved my Ladybug. Once she was ready, she flew over to me.

“To transform, all you have to say is ‘Spots On’,” she said. I called for the transformation and felt a little better for a moment. 

“Lucky Charm!” I used the rope to let Nathalie and Gabriel down. Once we were all at the bottom, I handed the two villains over to the cops. I felt no remorse for either of them. “Miraculous Ladybug!” I threw the rope in the air and watched in awe as the ladybugs repaired the Tower. I can’t wait until I tell Ladybug about this! Ladybug!

“Where’s Ladybug!” I asked the paramedics. They looked at each other before looking at me.

“She’s in critical condition at the hospital, Chat Noir,” one started solemnly.

“What hospital?! I need to be there! I’m her partner!” I asked desperately.

“She’s in surgery, sir. You wouldn’t be able to see her right now anyway,” the other tried to reason with me.

“Spots off! Plagg, Claws Out! Lead me to her Tikki. Please.” The kwami nodded and started to fly off. I followed.

“Chat Noir?” Mme. Dupain-Cheng tentatively reached out and lightly held my arm. “You’re here for Ladybug.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I need to be with her Mme. Dupain-Cheng. She can’t recover by herself,” I pleaded with her.

“You’re bleeding, Chat Noir.”She moved my hair and I saw her hands stain with blood. My injuries were nothing compared to hers though!

“Do you know where she is? She can’t be alone,” I repeated. 

“Chat, do you know why we’re here?” She gestured to herself and her husband. I shook my head. “Ladybug won’t be alone. I-It’s.. You didn’t see who it was, did you?” She started to tear up.

“No. Once Hawk Moth tossed her, I had to fight for her. I defeated them both and came here right away.”

“That’s noble of you. You really care for my daughter, don’t you?” She wiped away some of the tears as she looked at me.

“Y-You’re daughter?” I looked over at the doors that lead to the operating room. This whole time, it was her? “Plagg, claws in.” My kwami remained silent as he floated next to me. Mme. Dupain-Cheng only cried harder.

“Where’s your father Adrien? You need surgery too.” She caressed my face softly and I leaned into the touch. Without the power of the miraculous, I could barely stand.

“He.. He.” I started to wobble on my feet, but she caught me. “Hawk Moth.” I didn’t even care that I was crying. I felt like I was floating. My head thumped and spun and what was that ringing.

“Adrien, you need help!” Tikki’s small voice called out.

“No, I need to be there for Marinette.” Her mom led me to a chair and silently watched the exchange.

“She’s right kid. I can’t lose you. Not like this. C’mon kitten, you can’t be there for her if you’re dead.” Plagg flew over to my face and started to wipe my tears away. Everything was numb.

“Tikki..Plagg.. I’m entrusting you to her.” I slid the ring off and gave the earrings to the woman sitting next to me. I then pulled out the peacock brooch and butterfly pin and handed those to her as well. “Please make sure we’re right next to each other.” Seemingly understanding the message, she took the miraculous and called for help. My head lulled back and my eyes rolled before the doctors even reached me.

-

Marinette and Adrien made a miraculous recovery.


	2. Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time - QueenBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time - Panic! at the Disco  
This is mostly Queen Bee x Ladybug. In the end, it's a bit Chloe x Marinette. These two idiots are having, well, a good time.

_ Alright, alright ___  
_ Alright, alright ___

“Hahaha, can’t catch me!” Ladybug taunted over her shoulder.

_ Alright, alright, it’s a hell of a feeling though ___

“Oh, I’m going to!” More giggles from the Paris rooftop.

_ It’s a hell of a feeling though ___

“Oof!” Two of Paris’ superheroines tumbled onto a nearby roof. The giggles only grew louder until it was full-blown laughter.

_ Alright, alright, it’s a hell of a feeling though ___

High on laughter, they looked at each other with shit-eating grins and soaked in the rushing adrenaline. The feeling of being alive and completely themselves - polar opposites of who they had to be in their civilian lives - was refreshing and welcoming. As the sun was starting to rise, the laughter quieted. The tranquility was serene. They lay so close to each other knowing they would be tired the next day, but finding themselves not caring. As they stared deeper into each other’s eyes, they found themselves moving closer until they were centimeters apart. The kiss was intoxicating.

_ It’s a hell of a feeling though ___

-

“Someone had a good night.” Alya’s knowing smirk made Marinette squeak. “I’ll have you know I have evidence of Ladybug and Queen Bee running around crazy until 5 in the morning.” She gave her best friend a look.

“Patrol ran long is all,” Marinette murmured, trying to hide her blush behind a textbook.

“Mhm. We all left after the akuma was dealt with.” Alya fixed the upsidedown textbook. “Just ask her out already, she’s obviously crazy about you! Remember when she went full crazy on that akuma because it threw you into the river?” The class was still mostly empty besides Alix who was listening to her music.

“What if she doesn’t like me though? Ladybug is a strong, fearless leader. And I’m just Marinette who is clumsy, shy, and a total nerd.” She opened her sketchbook to finish some touches on the bee-themed dress she was working on. 

“Ladybug is a total nerd too,” Alya snickered. Marinette shot her a half-hearted glare before laughing as well. Okay, so maybe she was a nerd no matter what persona was present.

“ _ You shoulda’ seen what I wore! I had a cane and a party hat! ___ ” Adrien was busting up, clutching his side while leaning on his best friend Chloe. The mayor’s daughter rolled her eyes but chuckled alongside him as they sat down. 

Greetings and waves were exchanged between the four miraculous holders before going back to their own conversations.

“You should ask Ladybug out on a date.” Adrien nudged Chloe, seeing as she was getting that I’m-so-in-love far away look again.

“You tried that and she didn’t seem all that interested,” she scoffed.

“Touche. I don’t know though. What you and My Lady have is on a different level than what I ever had with her. It’s not infatuation. It’s something else, something stronger.” Adrien took hold of his childhood friend’s hand and looked her in the eye to try and convey the message.

“I don’t even know who she is or how to contact her outside of patrols.” Chloe huffed in annoyance and found herself doodling ladybugs in her notebook. She put her pencil down. 

“I bet Rena knows who she is. Ask her to deliver a message for you.” Adrien shrugged, seeing that was his best solution.

“Me having to deliver a message? How ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. We kissed last night, you know. It was chaste. Innocent, like her. I don’t want to do this anymore, having to wait until there is a crisis to speak to each other. I’m going to reveal myself to her. Next chance I get.” Chloe proclaimed aloud (but not that loud).

“I’m with you Chlo, I’ve got your back.” He gave her that cat-like grin he usually reserved for when he was in uniform. She responded by sticking her took out playfully at him.

The class started to fill and not long after, and then the teacher arrived. The bell rang and the lecture began. 

“How dense can our holders be?” Plagg thought to himself. “They are literally in the same room every day and see each other often as they’re running around in costumes. I’ll never understand humans.” The cat kwami shook his head and ate a piece of his camembert.

-

“Ladybug?” Said person whirled around, as she was not expecting company. 

“Queenie?”

The two stared at each other, not believing their luck.

“Uh, what brings you out on this lovely night?” Ladybug tried and failed, to not sound so awkward.

“To try my luck and see a lovely lady.” Queen Bee winked and sauntered over to her partner. Marinette swears that Queen Bee and Chat might actually be related because of the flirting and sauve and the occasional puns.

“I’m luck. I-I mean! You’re in luck! I guess well technically, I am luck seeing as I have the ladybug powers which are based on luck and- I’m rambling. Sorry.” Ladybug chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, her face lighting up the night. Chloe found that gesture to be familiar. She swears she has seen it somewhere, but couldn’t place it.

“Oh Bugaboo,” Chloe teased, curling some of her partner’s pigtail. “You are just the bees knees.” That eased the tension, allowing both girls to laugh. “Anyways, I wanted to see if you wanted to go on an impromptu date? I have this really nice champagne I’ve been dying to open. How about I get some things together and meet you at the Eiffel Tower in, let's say 30 minutes?” Queen Bee stood at her full height, but she still stood two and a half inches shorter than her idol.

“Deal,” Ladybug blew a kiss before yo-yoing off. It was still fairly early in the night, at least compared to when they usually hang out, so Marinette decided to buy flowers. It was a date after all, and she was determined not to be outdone by her partner. Short notice or not. 

“C’mon Tikki, I don’t want to be late!” Marinette called for her kwamai as she ran back upstairs from the bakery. The ladybug god giggled good naturally and zipped over to her friend, a smile plastered on her face. She has been trying to encourage her chosen to pursue the bee miraculous holder for months now but to no avail. Plagg told her Pollen was having similar problems.

“Tikki, spots on!”

As gracefully as she could manage, Marinette clutched a bouquet of roses and a box of pastries while she yo-yoed to the meeting spot.

“Hey Spots. Are those for me?” Queenie walked over and hesitantly took the offered roses. “They’re beautiful.” She admitted.

“Not as beautiful as the city.” Marinette sat on the edge of the platform, kicking her feet in the air, while she took in the sight of the city she loved and protected.

“True,” Chloe whispered. “I brought these for us to share.” She grabbed the bottle and a box of chocolates.

“Funny, I brought pastries for us to share. I guess great minds think alike.” She looked at her partner and admired her beauty. That long, silky blonde hair flew in the air. Her baby blue eyes reflected the lights of Paris, so big and soft. And those lips..she blushed and turned away.

The two sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower with a box of chocolates, some pastries, and a bottle of champagne between them for their first “official” date. The lights were so bright, if Chloe squinted enough, they looked like stars. She felt like she was on literal cloud nine - surrounded by the things she loved most. The hum of Paris filled the comfortable silence between the two as they took in the peaceful environment.

“Let’s play 20 questions. After every question we answer, we have to take a drink.” Queen Bee finally opened the bottle and was surprised when Ladybug actually agreed. 

“I’ll go first. What kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use?” Ladybug scooted closer and started to finger her hair.

Chloe snorted. “That’s the first question you ask?” The two went back and forward answering each other’s silly questions, going past 20 and only stopping once the bottle was empty. 

“Uh oh, I think we may have drunk this too fast.” The responsible leader hiccuped, her face flush.

“Oops.” Ladybug and Queen Bee giggled like schools at each other. Before things got too out of hand, they decided it best to leave the tower and wander the city.

“Bee, hey Bee. Look!” Marinette pointed to an empty shopping cart that was in a mostly empty parking lot.

“What about-?” Before the question could finish being asked, the black and red hero ran straight to it and jumped inside. It would’ve tipped over if the yellow and black hero hadn’t come to the rescue. 

“Push me!” Ladybug’s grin spread across her face. How could Queen Bee say no to that?

“Hang on!” Chloe ran full speed ahead, both hands gripping onto the cart.

“WHEEE!” Marinette laughed as she waved her hands through the air. It was a euphoric feeling, one similar to yo-yoing through town at high speed. But this time, she wasn’t at her own mercy, but the mercy of her partner.

_ I roam the city in a shopping cart ___

Ladybug and Queen Bee zoomed through the streets of Paris in a shopping cart, laughing and whooping and hollering and overall being reckless teenagers. Two madly in love teenagers who were so caught up in defeating Hawk Moth that they never knew how to let loose.

Taking too sharp of a turn, Marinette and Chloe (and shopping cart) tumbled onto the street. The roaring laughter only increased and they heard footsteps approaching. There, in all her glory, was Alya. She had a bemused smirk, hand on hip, the other hand recording. 

“ _ If you go on, you might pass out in a drain pipe ___.” Alya tittered.

“Alya! My best friend!” Ladybug tumbled over and gave a bone-crushing hug. “Help Queenie up, please? I need a second.” Alya did as she was told and vaguely heard her best friend throwing up in the nearby alley. Alya was so not going to let her live this down. Once Bee was up, she also went somewhere to throw up. Idiots.

“How about we go back to my place, clean up some. Hm?” The once bubbly duo was now deflated, yet the spark remained.

“Yeah, ok.”

“Woah, you are so not swinging there like that.” Alya had to grab her friend by the wrist before she could get the yo-yo.

“ _ I’m a scholar and a gentleman. ___” The words were slurred together. “_ And I usually don’t fall when I try to stand. ___” Marinette was leaning into Queen who seemingly was starting to sober up some.

“Ladybug, do you even know what you’re saying?” Alya was glad she had gotten a text from Nino and Adrien saying they spotted two drunk superheroes running around the city. Alya had offered to be the damage control as her boyfriend and friend were having a game marathon.

“_ I’m not as think as you drunk I am. ___ ” Even Queen Bee laughed at that.

“Is your place far from here?” Alya asked Queen.

“Actually, not really. I’ve got it from here.”

It was a short walk. Marinette had her arm looped around Chloe’s shoulder as she kept giggling. But even that died down as she started to sober up. Le Grand Paris came into view and they walked in. The lobby was empty, which wasn’t that surprising considering the time, and the duo entered the elevator.

“I have a friend that lives here.” Marinette closed her eyes. She was getting a massive migraine. 

“Really?” Chloe knew everyone who lived at this hotel. It wasn’t very many people. Did that mean that Ladybug knew Chloe and considered her a friend?

“Yeah, she lives on the very top floor. Her dad owns the hotel, you know. Her room-” The elevator dinged and the door slid open to reveal Chloe’s bedroom. Chloe was just now realizing how bad of an idea this actually was. “Woah, you have the same room!” Ladybug ran into the room giggling, looking around with an awed expression.

“You know Chloe?” Queen Bee found herself asking. She stood by the elevator, now completely sobered up.

“Mhm. She’s in my class.”

“I’M IN YOUR WHAT?” Queen Bee shouted. Ladybug, her crush, her idol, has been this close to her this whole time?

“Chloe?” Ladybug stopped her wandering and came face to face with her partner. She looked her up and down, eyes squinting as if that would help. “Holy shit. You’re Chloe Bourgeois. What the fuck.” Ladybug obviously seemed just as shocked.

“Who are you?” Queen Bee, Chloe, felt self-conscious all of a sudden. She felt exposed, naked, raw. This was the worst idea ever. Why hadn’t Adrikins talked her out of this?

While she was getting lost in her thoughts, the unexpected happened. Ladybug clutched Choe’s face and crashed her face against it. A smirk was what Chloe felt through their second kiss. This one was deeper than their first, longer even.

“On 3, let’s detransform.” Ladybug stepped back and looked at her confused partner with resolve. There was no backing out now.

“One.” Another kiss.

“Two.” Opening of the mouth this time.

“Three.” A yellow and red glow filled the room as the kwamis came out of the miraculous.

“Marinette? Dupain-Cheng? Holy fuck, I understand your reaction now.” Chloe’s eyes were wide as she examined her long-time rival.

“Finally!” Pollen and Tikki high fived each other and zoomed off to catch up on years of gossip.

“Can I shower and like, brush my teeth?” Marinette spoke up all of a sudden.

“Uh. Uh yeah, yeah. Come on.” Chloe led Marinette to her bathroom and laid things out for her before face-planting on her bed. It was Dupain-Cheng this whole time. Her massive raging crush was on her rival this whole time. She wondered what Marinette’s thoughts were on the reveal. She surely wasn’t disappointed since they kissed, right? Right? Anxiety started bubbling in her chest and she decided a shower was a good idea for her as well.

“Are you disappointed it’s me?” Now sober and snacking on freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, the two girls realized a talk was needed.

“No, I’m shocked. Thinking about it, I see the similarities between you two now. The kindness in Queen Bee was starting to seep into Chloe, and Chloe’s sass was definitely there when we were fighting akumas.” Marinette blushed. That spunk and sass did things to her during fights, so she did her best to block it out in order to not get distracted.

“I’m not that surprised, to be honest. I definitely see it now. I mean Adrien did call you the everyday Ladybug. He was so right.” The two shared a quiet laugh and continued to eat their cookies.

“I do like you though. And not because you’re rich or the mayor’s daughter.” Marinette tentatively took Chloe’s hand and ran her fingers over it. 

“It was my good looks, wasn’t it?”

“Well, that costume does wonders for your body.” Marinette got a faraway look, a blush creeping onto her face, as she thought about Chloe’s figure in the skin-tight latex.

_ This night is heating up ___

“Well, your ass looks simply delish in yours.” Chloe made eye contact while licking her lips. Marinette shifted the position of her legs and felt her stomach tingle with ladybugs.

“If you look that good in your costume, I wonder how godly you would look without it.” Marinette was not going to back down, even if her face was brighter than Tikki.

_ Raise Hell and turn it up ___

“Is that why you stay behind me during patrols!” Chloe chuckled at the realization and gave a bewildered expression to the goody-two-shoes in front of her. The lack of an answer said it all. Chloe leaned in and kissed Marinette softly and slowly. This was their first kiss outside of costume, so she wanted to make it last. Marinette nipped at her bottom lip. Oh, so that’s what we’re doing, is it? Chloe thought. The night was still young and they had some time to kill before anyone would wake them up. And Chloe had a couple of ideas on how to spend those last few hours...

_ Don’t threaten me with a good time ___


	3. Under the Bridge - Ladybug angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Bridge by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.   
Ladybug Angst. Hating on Chat in this chapter, sorry my poor boy I love you.  
Trigger warnings: Self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and attempted suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case - trigger warnings! Self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and attempted suicide.

Just in case again - Trigger warnings: Self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and suicide attempt.

** | Ladybug POV | ******

_ Sometimes I feel like I don’t have a partner ___

Chat chased after me once the akuma was dealt with.

“Please, My Lady. Just one date. Please!” He ran on all fours right behind me.

“No, Chat! I am not interested!” I swung my yo-yo even further and let it glide across the rooftops. 

“We’re soul mates! It’s destined!” He caught up and had me trapped between him and a wall. “Just one date and I’ll show you that we’re meant to be.” He had his smile wide and happy while I feared for my being.

“Chat, no!” I pushed him off to give myself some space. “I am not interested in dating you or anybody for that matter. My duty to Paris comes first,” I huffed. We’ve had this conversation multiple times, so why doesn’t he just understand?! His ring beeped frantically.

“You’ll see that you love me soon enough Ladybug.” He kissed my hand and used his baton to lunge away. My chest was still heaving and I allowed myself to slump against the wall.

_ Sometimes I feel like my only friend ___

I feel bad for rejecting his feelings, but there is just nothing there. He seems less and less focused on the battles. Instead, he’s more and more focused on me. It’s frustrating!

_ Is the city I live in, the city of angels ___

I sat on the edge of the roof, taking a deep breath and staring at the lights that blurred the night sky. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel the overwhelming guilt, desperation, and confusion. My earings gave a pitiful beep.

_ Lonely as I am, together we cry ___

I cried. And cried. And cried. My tears went over my mask until the mask was no more. Tikki laid in my lap and cried with me. Somewhere out there, someone else was crying with me too. It wasn’t fair for Chat to feel entitled to my feelings. Why doesn’t he get it! I don’t have time for crushes or dating, especially him. Even if I did have feelings for him, it would put us in danger from Hawk Moth.

_ I drive on her streets ‘cause she’s my companion ___

Eventually, I made my way down from the building. Thankfully I wasn’t too far from home. The dark clouds made it seem like it was about to rain soon.

_ I walk through her hills ‘cause she knows who I am ___

On my way home, all the street lights were on for once. There were no strangers in my way, no people to look at my tear-stained face. I was grateful for that, seeing as it was nearing 22:00.

_ She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy ___

Despite the threat of the clouds spilling over, the harsh weather didn’t seem to affect me. I only had a light jacket, yet I didn’t seem cold at all. I was also thankful for that. As I reached the bakery, a gust of wind swept by my face and I couldn’t help but think of someone caressing my face. I smiled and thanked the sky before walking in.

_ Well, I never worry, now that is a lie ___

I plopped onto my bed and saw the clouds burst. The rain came down harshly as if the drops were dying to be released to the earth once again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Get off her!” Rena Rogue pushed Chat Noir off of me. He was desperately trying to get a kiss in.

“If I just kiss her, she’ll feel the spark,” Chat defended.

“Chat, for the last time, no!” I shouted at him.

“Just one kiss!” He demanded. He grabbed my arm, his claws digging through the suit, and pulled me towards him. I hit him in the throat and he backed up. Alya carefully guided me away from the cat.

“She said no Chat Noir. Don’t you get it? She doesn’t want you. Stay away from her outside of battles.” She stood protectively in front of me to shield me from him. 

“Fine. You are just a stuck up, bossy bitch anyways,” Chat growled. My arm throbbed as his anger rose. “Ladybitch. Seems fitting.” With one last glare, he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

“You are not any of that.” Alya reached towards me and I flinched back.

“I gotta go.” I ran away, not even bothering taking the miraculous back. I needed to go home. To getaway. Get away from Chat and his ugly truths. Maybe I’m not fit to be Ladybug after all. Am I too bossy? Am I actually a bitch? I don’t act stuck up, do I? I ran into a wall face first.

Shakily, I stood up. My head was spinning and the taste of blood filled my mouth. My head spun and my earrings beeped. I wobbled over to the edge of the roof and made my way down to a fire escape. Once I made it down, my transformation dropped.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki flew up to my face and gently touched my lips.

“I’m fine, I just want to go home.” The kwami nodded and said no more.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After this recent battle, Chat Noir said some choice words before fleeing. I waved goodbye to Rena Rogue, completely ignoring her apologies and attempts to cheer me up.

_ I don’t ever wanna feel like I did that day ___

That day, exactly a week ago today, echoed through my mind. The faint claw marks were still on my arm, but they were now accompanied with new, cleaner marks. Subconsciously, I rubbed my arm.

_ But take me to the place I love, take me all the way ___

I swung across my beloved city. It was still sunny outside so I took a roundabout way to get home. Little birds seemed to fly next to me and chirp encouragements. When I landed on my balcony, I saw bees working hard to pollinate my mini garden. The plants seemed to be blooming already. I sang my praises to each of the animals before dropping inside my room. I allowed my transformation to drop and caught myself in the mirror.

_ ‘Cause I don’t ever wanna feel like I did that day ___

My right eye was no longer swollen, but it still had the dark black surrounding it. Makeup covered it for the most part and nobody asked questions, which I was extremely thankful for. What was I even supposed to say? Chat Noir, the famous superhero, keeps forcing himself on me so in a panic I fled and yo-yoed straight into a wall because I’m Ladybug? Alya seemed super concerned and kept trying to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I couldn’t. She may be able to piece together that I’m Ladybug. And that would be a whole other disaster in of itself.

_ But take me to the place I love, take me all the way ___

I made some lunch and sat on my balcony to watch over Paris. The city that loves me so much and trusts me with all their hearts. The children, my fellow classmates, my friend’s parents, the elderly. Everyone trusted me to save the day and defeat the evil. So I do. For them. But can anybody save me from my evil?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chat Noir stopped showing up to battles three days ago. Not that I necessarily needed him, but his cataclysm and distractions were a great help when facing an akuma. Hawk Moth even caught on and used his victims to beat me half to death and tried to get his location out of me.

“Tell me where the cat is, Ladybug!” The guy grabbed me by my throat and shoved me against a wall.

“Ladybug!” Rena called after me. She had already used her powers so she had five minutes before she turned back into Alya.

“I don’t know where he is.” Alya snuck behind him. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” She kicked his ankle and he let go on instinct. I took many deep breaths in, got my bearings together, and broke his lighter that was the object.

“Bye-bye little akuma.” The white butterfly flew into the sky.

“Ladybug, are you alright?” Rena came up to me.

“Just fine.” I wiped some blood off of my face.

“Why don’t you take his miraculous away?” She inquired.

“I don’t know who he is. The guardian is in hiding and I only find him when my lucky charm calls for it.” Speaking of lucky charms, I walked over to my discarded jump rope and threw it in the air while saying the magic words. The little ladybugs flew over Paris and repaired the damage.

“You don’t deserve this Ladybug. Honestly. I’m extremely grateful that you’re letting me keep my miraculous full time to help you.” Her necklace beeped at the same time my earrings did.

“You deserve it. Maybe you could even make a good Ladybug.” My arm and thighs burned to remind me of my weakness. Maybe giving Alya the Ladybug earrings wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“LB, are you okay? Like, really okay?” She seemed hesitant to ask but approached me regardless.

“Fine. See you around.” I threw my yo-yo and brought myself home. Tikki looked at me with worry but I promised her I was okay.

“You know we can ask Master Fu for another miraculous. Maybe Nino or Luka could be helpful,” she offered in between bites.

“I can’t risk that Tikki. Hawk Moth has been relentless, I can’t give him the chance of stealing a miraculous. The snake one is a powerful weapon, I won’t allow Hawk Moth to get his hands on it,” I reasoned to her.

“You’re right. I’m just tired of seeing you hurt Marinette. Just because I fix everything doesn’t mean all your injuries get repaired.” She flew up to me and gave me her big, watery eyes.

I gave her a sad smile. “Get some rest Tikki, it’s fine.” She didn’t seem convinced, but after eating a whole macaroon and fighting a whole battle, she conceded.

“Goodnight Marinette.”

“Goodnight Tikki.” Once I made sure she was fast asleep, I went to the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

_ It’s hard to believe that there’s nobody out there ___

I sat on the floor of my bathroom and opened my cabinet. I promised myself that I was going to stop but I just couldn’t. Nobody understands the pressure of being Ladybug. Nobody! I have to come up with the plans, fight the bad guy, find the object, defeat the villain, try and find Hawk Moth, make sure no one follows me to the guardian, make sure Alya doesn’t get her miraculous taken away, and stay alive. It’s so overwhelming. That’s why I continued to do this. This was a pain I could control and feel and know I wasn’t going to die from.

_ It’s hard to believe that I’m all alone ___

Nobody understands… It’s even more exhausting having to keep appearances as Marinette. She’s the class rep and a perfect student. Recently, however, she was barely awake in class and refused to change in front of people in gym class. Nobody considered asking her what was wrong. If they did, would I even be able to tell them? Could I trust anybody? I would tell Alya once I was getting out of control. 

My left arm had cuts from the shoulder to the bottom of my sleeve. My thighs looked as if they went through a shredder. My sides were starting their own collection too. I was still fine though. Sure there were a lot, but I was fine. They may have been getting deeper and bleeding for longer, but I was fine. Nothing bad has happened yet. I was fine.

_ At least I have her love, the city, she loves me ___

I climbed outside onto my balcony. The stars seemed to shine even brighter through the city’s pollution. I wonder if anyone else felt the pressure I was feeling. If anyone else was alone like I was. If they were doing what I was doing. How pathetic. The savior of Paris, superheroine Ladybug, cutting herself because she couldn’t handle it.

_ Lonely as I am, together we cry ___

It started to rain.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_ (Under the bridge downtown) is where I drew some blood ___

I snuck out of the house without Tikki. I had taken off my earrings and put them back in the box with a note written next to it. If something did happen, then Alya deserved to be the new Ladybug. Not me, the failure. I pulled out a thin razor blade and let myself relax.

_ (Under the bridge downtown) I could not get enough ___

I could stop when I wanted to. I knew I should be careful, but everything was too overwhelming. It just felt so good watching the blood spill over my arms, onto the concrete. It was almost serene watching my blood paint the ground red. The way it slid down my arm was comforting. As if it were caressing me. Reassuring me.

_ (Under the bridge downtown) Forgot about my love ___

Lila was right. No one loved me. No one would miss me. The street blurred around me. I don’t even think _ I ___ loved myself anymore. I was just a failure.

“I’m sorry..” I spoke to no one and took a ragged breath.

_ (Under the bridge downtown) I gave my life away ___

I saw a figure running towards me, but it was too late. I closed my eyes and allowed the pain to consume me. The storm that suddenly raged was a comforting sound compared to the sobbing sounds of a black cat.

_ Here I stay. ___


	4. Dangerous Woman - Chloenette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande  
Chloenette because I love them and Chloe deserves better.  
Smut at the end!!! Just a little aha

Waring: Smut at the end :p

** | Chloe pov | ******

_ Don’t need permission ___

I called for my transformation and opened the balcony door, silently closing it behind me.

_ Made my decision to test my limits ___

I ran from rooftop to rooftop in the brisk Parisian night with my eyes closed. By now I had the route to the bakery imprinted in my mind.

_ ‘Cause it’s my business ___

I quietly landed on Marinette’s balcony and rapped my secret knock onto the window. Almost immediately the trap door was opened.

_ God as my witness ___

Her bright smile was infectious as she greeted me. “Hey, Queenie.” She grabbed my hand and helped me down.

“Hey, Mari.” I gently reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. 

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow night?” She walked over to her desk and sat in her chair, squaring away some designs she was working on.

“I wanted to surprise my favorite civilian.” I sashayed over to the designer and boldly sat in her lap. “Is that a problem?” I looked down at her and couldn’t help but feel a smirk grow on my lips as her blush deepened.

“N-No! Not at all!” Her lips were slightly parted and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. Slightly losing my confidence, I moved off of her and opted to sit on her bed.

“How’s that English project coming along?” I decided to change the topic so I could dismiss the hurt in her eyes,

“It’s going wonderfully.” She took the bait and was thankful for the line. “Chloe is being a dream. Never expected this from her to be honest.” Marinette pulled out the poster we were working on earlier and was showing me what was on it (even though I already knew since I put half of the things on there).

“Oh really?” I played coy. “She’s no longer the stuck up bitch?” I teased.

“I’ve never called her that! Stuck up? Most definitely. A bitch? Well okay, maybe a few times in my head, but she totally deserved that! You don’t know what she did to me.” Yes, I do. And I’m so sorry.

“Can she be redeemed?” I asked meekly. As a civilian, I did my best to become a better person. I stopped the useless bullying (mostly) and donated to charity every paycheck I received.

“Of course she can be.” An unreadable expression passed her face. “She’s doing better. Trying to be good. Even if other people don’t recognize the progress she’s making, I am. And I’m so proud of her.” My heart swelled.

“Why don’t you tell her that?” I tried to not seem too invested in the topic, but it was about me, so how could I not be?

“I don’t know how to casually bring it up. ‘Hey Chloe, you need to fix the grammar in that sentence. And speaking of fixing things, I see you’ve fixed your attitude. Good job, here’s a gold star!’ That would be ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” We both laughed, me more so than her. This side of Marinette - the goofy, nerdy, funny, and witty side - was something I came to love about her. If I never got this Bee miraculous, I probably would have never been able to get this close to Marinette.

“You’re right. That is pretty _ unbeelievable, ___” I quipped. She rolled her eyes, but her smile grew. She knew she loved my puns more than that alley cat. “What about Lila? You think she’s redeemable?” Marinette came and sat on the bed with me.

“Hell no,” she snorted. “That bitch is going to get whatever is coming to her.” I openly laughed at that. Mari leaned her head on my shoulder and I pulled us both down so we were laying on the bed. She huffed in annoyance a bit before getting comfortable. My arm was wrapped around her as she cuddled into me.

_ Completely focused, my mind is open ___

“Hey Honey?” Marinette started suddenly.

“Yes, _ choupinette ___?” I looked down at those beautiful bluebell eyes.

“Do you..” She stopped as if deciding to back down or not. I rubbed her arm to try and comfort her. “Doyoulikegirls?” She rushed out, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath.

“I do.” It was something I only came to terms with recently, I never admitted it or talked about it. Not even to Pollen. 

“I think I might like girls.” Her face was buried in the crook of my neck and she slid her legs out of our tangled mess. “I don’t know actually. There’s this one specific girl actually.” Oh, I see. She was having the same problem I had. A phantom of a smile played at my lips.

“Do I know this girl?” I tried to play innocent, but my heart was beating quickly. If we were having this conversation… She nodded. I caught her legs and once again trapped her next to me. “Does she happen to be a beautiful, sexy, flawless superheroine of Paris?” Another nod. “I don’t blame you my _ pomme d’amour. ___” She loved the silly pet names I came up with for her. “Ladybug in that skin-tight costume? Mm. She has a beautiful ass and those lips- OW!” Marinette kicked me and turned away.

“You deserved that.” She muttered, but I couldn’t place what kind of tone that was. Was it embarrassed because I somewhat admitted out loud that I check Ladybug out? Hey, I could look all I wanted. She was eye candy the way that suit caught her all curves and- 

“Stop kicking me!” I huffed. 

“Stop sexualizing Ladybug!” Ah okay. I don’t know what that was about, but I obviously hit a sensitive part.

“My apologies _ ma belle. ___ You know a certain civilian had me questioning my sexuality too. Give you three guesses on who that is.” I softly brushed the hair out of her face, but she remained glued to the crook of my neck.

“Whoever Ladybug is under the mask. Chloe. Lila,” she snickered at that last one.

“All wrong. I started to fall in love with a girl who has the most beautiful heart. She looks for the best in everyone and brings it out for the world to see. She has the most dazzling smile, next to mine of course, which is fit for a queen. Her soul is pure as she strives to do the absolute best she can for everybody and isn’t scared of a challenge. Her friends love her because they know how amazing she is. I saw her trying to sketch a design of me and we started talking because of that. Since then I’ve been coming over and falling harder and harder. You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng have captured my heart.” I poured out. At some point, she had moved away from my neck to stare at me as I spoke.

“All those beautiful words are about me. Yet, all I can manage to say is that I have also fallen for you, Queen Bee.” That was all that mattered to me. She liked me. Queen Bee and Chloe.

“Marinette,” I breathed out. Something had changed in that second, our bodies seemed so close, so intimate, all of a sudden. 

“Honey.” In an instant, my lips were on hers and hers on mine. I never suspected my first kiss to be like this. In their bed, while I’m in costume, and a relationship still unestablished. That didn’t stop me though. The kiss was slow and careful. I held her beautiful face in my hand and she caressed my cheek. Our lips melded together and my body heated up in accordance to it. This sensation was intoxicating, she tasted like sugar and I whimpered as we parted. Our breaths mingled together in the close space.

“I know this is the most unromantic way ever and I apologize for it, but would you like to go steady with me Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes.” This time, she pulled me into the kiss. She was on top of me now, passionately kissing me as she would passionately draw her designs. The small innocent kiss ended in a full-blown make-out session. Our hands roamed each other’s bodies as our tongues danced in tandem. This felt so right, yet so wrong. I felt weird making out with Marinette while she had no clue who it was underneath the mask. Like I was betraying her trust somehow. That was a turn-off.

“It’s getting late _ mimoune. ___ I should get going.” We parted and I got another look at her gorgeous face, saliva around her mouth.

“Okay.” Her lips turned into a pout, yet her eyes still crinkled.

“I’ll see you soon my _ pupuce. ___” We shared one last kiss before I exited her room and headed back to Le Grand Paris Hotel. 

><><><><><><><

It was lunch break, finally. Marinette and I decided it best to put some finishing touches on our project, so we agreed to meet in a secluded part of the library. When I got there, she already had the poster laid out and snacks strewn across the table. A couple of macaroons by the markers, two sandwiches by the title, and two pastries by her bag. 

“Hey, Chloe!” Marinette cheerfully greeted. That was my girlfriend, and she didn’t even know it! I don’t care what Ladybug has to say about secret identities, my girlfriend had to know who I was. It was only right!

“Good afternoon.” I nodded my head as I stiffly sat down. How was I supposed to come about this? ‘Hey, I’m your girlfriend by the way. The superheroine Queen Bee? Yup, that’s me. Chloe Bourgeois!’

“Everything alright?” Her concerned eyes trained on mine and I was tongue-tied. She could picture her feline best friend mocking her right now: “Cat got your tongue?”

“You brought snacks. How rude of me to not bring anything, I was in a bit of a rush this morning.” It was a struggle getting out of bed knowing I was going to spend time with my girlfriend but act like she wasn’t my girlfriend. Pollen suggested that I just transform right in front of her and sweep her off her feet. 

“It’s okay.” Those eyes crinkled again as she smiled lightly. “I woke up early and in a good mood for once, so I decided to whip something up real quick.” She offered me one of the sandwiches and I graciously took it since I skipped breakfast.

“What got you in such a good mood last night, _ choupi ___?” I guess I would start off by dropping hints. I believe I called her something similar last night, and as Chloe, I never called her anything other than a friend.

“Well, I uh. Wait, what did you call me?” Realization at the uncommon name hit her and she looked a bit thrown off.

“Well you are a sweetheart,” I humphed and turned my head. “I try and compliment you and this is what I get in return.” I mocked.

Marinette just rolled her eyes good naturally and stuck her tongue out at me. The tongue that was in my mouth making me moan only last night.

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked after making sure no one was within hearing distance.

“I’m the mayor’s daughter. Of course I can keep a secret.” And Queen Bee, I mean come on Marinette, we look exactly the same!

“I’ve been getting visits at night by a superhero and last night was the best.” She looked so in love as she remembered last night's events and my cheeks may have or may not have turned slightly pink.

“Oh? Are they a beautiful, sexy, flawless superheroine of Paris?” I repeated innocently from last night.

“Funny, that’s exactly what she said. And before you say anything else, it isn’t Ladybug.” Come on Marinette, connect the dots!

“Queen Bee then? I heard that she is super beautiful if you look at her from the right angle if you know what I- OUCH! Stop kicking me Dupain-Cheng!” Twice last night and again right now. She should play soccer with how good of a kick she's got!

“Well stop sexualizing the heroes!”

“This was the first time I said anything of such heroes, ma puce.” You’re almost there, come on babe..

“I’m sorry, you just remind me a lot of-”

“Queen Bee?” I finished, tired of this little game. “What an _ unbeelievable ___ coincidence, don’t you think?” She sat and she stared. And stared. And stared. 

“I made out with Chloe Bourgeois in my bed last night. How ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She started to laugh out loud before the librarian shot us a nasty glare and told us to be quiet.

“What a scandal indeed,” I confirmed.

“You aren’t pranking me, right Chloe? You are actually Queen Bee?” She hesitated a bit, unsure if this was a prank or not. 

“Of course not, _ ma tendre ___. If you want, I could go into detail about what went down last night. I didn’t know you had that kind of side to you Dupain-Cheng.” I smirked as her face became completely red.

“Chloe, shh. Stop, okay, okay. I get it!” She let her head drop onto the table and murmured something about running away and changing her name.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Marinette,” I lightly scolded. Then I started to internally panic. “Are you disappointed it was me? I’m sorry. I wanted to reveal myself because this relationship, I want it to be 100% real, so I needed you to know. I’ve changed a lot, as you’ve noticed. I even do my own homework now. I know I wasn’t the best to you in the last few years, but I’m actually working on it. Being Queen Bee has helped me realize that I don’t need to have a miraculous to make a difference, I can do that by just being me. Well, Ladybug crystalized the idea and my miraculous reinforced it,” I ranted to her. When I started, she gave me a blank look until I finished.

“Chloe, I’m so not disappointed. I was just embarrassed, since no one has seen or heard that before. Obviously.” She added quickly. “I’m glad it’s someone I know and am helping to better herself. I like you as Chloe and as Honey.” She hesitantly took my hand in hers and started to rub her thumb across the top. She bit her lip and I knew there was more she was going to say, but then people started screaming.

“There’s probably an akuma nearby. I’ll protect you.” Everybody started to flee the library in search of a better hiding spot. 

“It’s okay really, I can go hide with everyone else.” She tried to escape, but I held onto her arm.

“No way. Once Ladybug arrives I’ll let you hide. She will be able to get everything under control quickly. But for right now, you’re sticking with me.” When the library was finally empty besides us, I opened my bag for Pollen to come out. “Pollen, Buzz on!”

“Honey, are you for real? I can take care of myself you know.” Why was she so against being protected?

“I am for real.” I looked out the window to see Sabrina’s dad akumatized. Remembering Ladybug’s battle with him, I nodded my head once again.

“Well tough luck with that. While you’re here protecting me, Paris is in danger!” I saw Chat Noir speed by with his baton.

“Chat can take care of it until she gets here.” I narrowed my eyes at my girlfriend. What was she trying to hide?

“She’s not going to show up Chloe. Because she’s already here.” Marinette sounded so defeated and lost. A red kwami phased through her bag.

“It’s okay Marinette. You guys were bound to find out soon anyway.” It tried to reassure her.

“Marinette, you’re Ladybug?” That would explain the kicking. “Holy shit, I’ve been checking you out this whole time.” My face flushed, I said that out loud, didn’t I?

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was completely one sided.” Marinette composed herself before turning to her kwami. “Tikki, spots on!” Her transformation left my jaw dropping. I knew she was flexible but, damn.

“I am so in love.” I watched as Ladybug jumped out the window, using her yo-yo to zip across the city. I followed right behind my girlfriend.

When everything was said and done, we both landed on Marinette’s balcony, our transformations dropping.

“So, you’re Ladybug.” We walked into her room and sat on her bed.

She nodded. “And you’re Chloe.” I nodded.

“Who would’ve thought?” I laughed and closed the space, giving her a kiss. The adrenaline from the fight that just took place still had me hyper-aware of my surroundings, and I could tell Marinette felt the same way. The kisses started to get heated, sloppy even.

_ Somethin’ ‘bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman ___

That little minx bit my lip and the moan escaped me before I could try and stifle it. 

_ Somethin’ ‘bout ___

She yanked my ponytail down so she could get a better angle at my mouth. Curse her height and strength! Although, this was a total turn on.

_ Somethin’ ‘bout ___

She left my mouth and continued to my neck, peppering hot, open mouth kisses wherever she pleased.

_ Somethin’ ‘bout you ___

One hand tangled in my hair, the other on my ass, her mouth on my neck. My knees started to buckle and I pushed back slightly.

“We still have school, ma fee,” I reminded her. I didn’t want her to stop, but we could still make it in time to class. The last thing I wanted to do was to go to class all hot and bothered, but we were presenting our project today.

“Fuck Honey, you’re so right.” She threw me a brush and tried to tame her own hair. She looked at me and smirked before we descended the steps as quietly as we could, taking the back door out. We barely made it in time. Just as we sat down, the bell had rung.

“Where were you?” Sabrina looked me up and down. “Having a good time, I’m assuming?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” I snapped. Was it obvious I was a turned on mess? Sabrina pulled out her pocket mirror and opened it so I could look at myself. There was a hickey the size of a penny on my lower neck. I turned and glared at my girlfriend. She had the audacity to look smug.

My phone vibrated and I angrily took it out and checked the message. It was from Adrien. ‘You two finally together?’ I looked over at my model friend as he gave me a thumbs up. It wasn’t that obvious, right? Just coincidental timing is all.

<><><><><><><><>

It was almost 22:00 when my phone buzzed. 

** Buginette: ****** _ I heard a rumor flying around that we’re friends with benefits ___

I rolled my eyes. _ Let them think what they want to, I don’t care what other people label us. ___ As an afterthought, I quickly sent another message. _ You can tell Alya, and I suppose I’ll tell Adrien since he’s been hounding me about it all day ___

** Buginette: ****** _ Chloe and Marinette are official. What about Queen Bee and Ladybug? ___

_ It’s up to you my buginette. I think it would bee too personal and a little obvious in my opinion :p ___

** Buginette: ****** _ You read my mind Honey <3  
A little upset our lunch break got cut short tho ;( ___

_ Me too. ___ Daddy was away for the night, and there weren’t many guests in the hotel tonight. Hmm.. _ The balcony sliding door to the top floor of Le Grand Paris will be open in case a ladybug wants to come in ___

** Buginette: ****** _ Let me shower first. See you in an hour Chlo ;)) ___

I beamed as I skipped over to the shower myself. I had a pretty good idea where this night was going to end up. I had to look nothing but my best for my guest, of course.

40 minutes later Ladybug slipped into my room, her pigtails still wet from her shower.

“Tikki, spots off.” Tikki flew out of the earrings and Pollen flew right over to her.

“I know the perfect place we can hang out while these two get anointed with each other.” Pollen grabbed the red kwami’s hand and they flew out of sight.

“How about we watch a movie? I have a ton to choose from.” Marinette gladly took the offer and started to look through them. I ordered room service - cookies, popcorn, soda, the works. My butler Jean Jacques handed me a tray with everything and I thanked him for it. He smiled before bowing and leaving.

“Jean Marc brought us snacks!” I laid everything out on the table as she put the movie in.

“I love this movie!” It was the Nightmare Before Christmas. Growing up, Adrien and I watched it a lot, so it definitely had a spot in my heart. Marinette simply hummed and cuddled into me, getting comfortable.

At some point, I stopped paying attention to the movie and instead chose to examine the girl on me. She had let go of her pigtails, letting her hair down for the first time in forever. It flowed naturally down her head and I couldn’t help but stroke it. It was silky and still a bit damp, but she seemed to relax at the motion, so I continued. She was wearing her pajamas - a simple tank with pink leggings - and she sprawled over my lap with no shame. Her perky little ass was just there, waiting to be slapped. Without realizing what I was doing, I brought my hand down on my girlfriend’s ass and laughed as she almost fell off the couch.

“Chloe!” Her face was red with embarrassment as she craned to look at me.

“Can you blame me? It’s just there and it was so, so tempting my lady.” I tried to defend myself. She huffed and went back to watching the movie. 

_ Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t ___

Well, she didn’t say she disliked it, and I very much liked the way her butt jiggled slightly under my palm. Plus, it was payback for turning me on earlier. With this reasoning, I spanked a little harder than before.

_ Somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout, something ‘bout ___

Completely unperturbed, Marinette stuck her cute little rear higher in the air. A warm feeling appeared in my stomach before traveling south.

“You like being spanked?” I asked as I did it again, a little harder this time. She wriggled under my hand and I heard her sigh in content. “I guess? I’ve never done this sort of thing before, but mmm I am very much enjoying this.” She hummed as I spanked her once more. I properly placed her over my knee this time and gave a few hard hits. The last one made my hand sting, and that’s when she moaned the loudest. I was definitely getting moist now.

I took her hand and led her to my bed while the movie continued to play in the background. I had her lay her upper body on the bed while she stood. I marveled at her beautiful butt before bringing my hand down on it unexpectedly.

_ Know what I’m doing ___

From our previous makeout sessions, it was obvious Marinette liked to be a bit rough. Carefully, I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled on it, smacking her hard as I did so. Her moan got me wet. I turned her around and roughly started kissing her. We tumbled onto the bed. Even though the kissing was soft and passionate, the hair pulling and ass groping was not. 

_ The way we’re moving ___

Timidly, I pulled off her shirt and took in the sight. She was not wearing a bra, so I got to see the full beauty of her chest. She pulled me into another kiss when I had an idea. My Lady had left me a hickey or two, so I decided to return the favor. Her skin was smooth and pale, so I made sure to at least wait until I got to her collarbone to start sucking at her skin. It was a beautiful sensation and I was feeling bold. I kissed my way to her right breast and cupped it. Before I could back out, my mouth was on it.

_ Like introducing us to a new thing ___

“Ch-Chloe,” Marinette’s moans encouraged me to keep going. I was sucking her nipple when she pulled me off. As I was about to say something, she pulled my shirt off (I was also braless) and shoved my face back onto her breasts. Well, at least she knew what she wanted. The intimacy between us grew since we could now feel each others’ bare skin. Her hands never left my hair as I continued to work my mouth. I switched to her left breast and started to gently pull at her right nipple with my fingers. Her moans were gradually getting louder.

_ Skin to skin, oh my God ___

I took in all her beautiful sounds and went back up to kiss her. Her hands finally left my hair and went straight to my own breasts. She grabbed both nipples and turned them two different directions. Shocked, I stopped the kiss to give a loud moan, throwing my head back a bit. I wrapped my legs around her and brought our pelvis’ together. While we grinded on each other and made out and experimented with each other’s breasts, I became fully turned on. I briefly wondered if Marinette could feel how wet she was making me.

“You make such pretty sounds, love. You’ve got me soaking wet.” My voice sounded huskier than I’ve ever heard it.

“Mmm, say that again.” Her hand trailed from my boob to my ass, giving it a good squeeze then spank. 

“You’ve got me so wet down there,” I goaded. Mari seemed to like that as her hand traveled to the front of my sweatpants.

“Is this okay? If you’re uncomfortable we can stop.” Her fingers stayed at my waistband.

“Stop?” I laughed. “Please keep going Buginette. I want you to touch me. Please,” I begged. 

“Beg again. Keep talking to me. I like that,” Ladybug commanded. And with that top kind of energy, who was I to deny her?

“Oh please touch me Marinette. You got me dripping wet.” Her hand went underneath my underwear and I could feel her slim fingers tracing my lips, spreading my wetness. “All of that is for you love. All of that and so much more.” She pulled down my pants and went down with them. I didn’t think it was possible to get even more turned on.

“If you want me to stop or don’t feel comfortable let me know. Okay, Queenie?” I breathed out a yes.

_ I wanna savor, save it for later ___

She continued to experimentally trace my lips with her fingers. Finding her courage, she hesitantly brought her face closer and licked right in between my lips. I moaned to let her know that yes, that was very good and please do it again. I wrapped my legs around her shoulders and as she went back in, I grabbed her hair. She found my clit and started to rub it with her thumb as her mouth suckled my most private parts. I was singing her praises, not at all trying to keep my sounds quiet. I wanted to make sure that she knew I was thoroughly enjoying what was going on. 

_ The taste, the flavor ___

Without so much as a warning, she stuck her long index finger inside of me. She slid it in so naturally and started to slowly pump with according to her licking. Her tongue was flat against my clit and she had a rhythm going on. I found myself spreading my legs for her, completely unashamed.

“Another one,” I managed. She happily complied and slid in her ring finger. Lick. In. Lick. Out. “Mmm faster.” I had a death grip on her scalp at this point, practically pushing her into my pussy. God, she was so good with her mouth. My insides started to warm up again and my vagina was starting to tighten. “I’m close,” I warned her in case she wanted to move her head. I gripped the sheets as she went faster with her fingers. Her other hand found my nipple and was pulling and twisting to her heart’s content. Her mouth nibbled on my clit and that’s when I lost it. There were too many pleasures happening at once and I came on her face. Her fingers slowed down and only came out once I was done squirming.

“You taste like honey.” Buginette was happily cleaning up the mess I made down there with her mouth, unbothered by the cum on her face. Once she was done, she came up to my level. “Taste yourself.” My mouth opened for her as she stuck her cum covered tongue into my mouth. This was so sensual, so new and unreal. She was right, though. I did taste like honey. I licked the rest of my cum off of her face.

_ ‘Cause I’m a taker, ‘cause I’m a giver ___

“You made me cum. Are you proud of yourself, Dupain-Cheng? You got me begging and almost screaming your name. And I’m about to return the favor, _ ma coquinette. ___” Her face was once again bright red. Seeing as I was completely naked at this point, I discarded the rest of her clothes as well.

_ Skin to skin, oh my God ___

I’m about to show her that my mouth isn’t only good for dirty talk.


	5. Demons - Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons by Imagine Dragons.  
Completely ignoring season 3 and Chat Blanc in this one. It's kind of a Gabriel redemption story and if you squint, Natbriel. Never wrote him and I wanted to try it out. How did I do?  
Also, I'll be updating twice a week I think. I'm trying for Wednesday and Sunday. Maybe. We'll see.

** | Gabriel POV | ******

_ When the days are cold and the cards all fold ___

Another akuma failed. It seemed like no matter what I did, how powerful I make them, my creations ultimately fail.

_ When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail ___

I glanced over at Emily. Was she even alive at this point? My machines kept her in her coma but she wasn’t really living. She wouldn’t want this.

_ Are the worst of all, and the blood’s run stale ___

Do I have a choice, though? She’s my wife! I can’t just let her go like this. I am fighting tooth and nail for her. It’s been six months of creating akumas and fighting against teenage superheroes. Was it really worth all this damage? Ignoring my son to bring back his mother? At what price? It’s harrowing enough that Adrien lost his mother, but it seems like he has lost me as well.

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light ___

Emily gave meaning to my life. She helped me with my business and was there for me through everything. Her smile could lift my spirits and her eyes shone with so much life, a harsh comparison to the dead ones she had now.

_ It’s woven in my soul, I need to let you go ___

She was the love of my life, my one and only. Yet, she left me to raise Adrien by myself. Even if I could somehow bring her back with the miraculous, would she hate me for not letting her go? This was a mad man’s mission. I sighed and turned my back on her body.

_ I wanna hide the truth, shelter you ___

I rode the elevator to ground level and waited in my office for my son. Nathalie stood faithfully behind me and gingerly rested a hand on my shoulder. Nathalie was by my side, always. She even wears the peacock miraculous despite the dangers just to help me in my cause. I don’t deserve her kindness. Perhaps I should finally say farewell to Emily and look at what’s been in front of me this whole time.

“You summoned me, father?” Nathalie stepped away and became my shadow at the back of the room.

_ But with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide ___

“I’ve been meaning to speak to you, Adrien. About something important.”

“About you and Nathalie?” Adrien looked at me with curious eyes. “I only care about your happiness, father. I know you loved mom a lot but-”

“No,” I cut him off. Maybe I couldn’t let go of Emily just yet. I should try one more time before giving it all up. One last time. “I was going to inquire if you would want me to join you for dinner tonight,” I lied smoothly, keeping my usual stoic face.

_ No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed ___

“Of course!” The way his eyes lit up… Have I really neglected him this much?

“We will have your favorite tonight.” I nodded at him and he knew that was his dismissal.

“Are you okay, sir?”

“Fine. Let the chefs know to make ravioli for us tonight.” Nathalie raised her eyebrows before walking away. Her heels click-clacked on the marble floor until I could no longer hear it. 

_ Don’t wanna let you down, but I am hell-bound ___

“Nooroo.” The kwami flew over to me mutely. “Tomorrow will be my last chance at capturing the cat and ladybug miraculous. If I fail, do you wish to remain here?”

“Master, it is not up to me. You know I will do as you please,” he replied.

“Very well.”

-

_ At the curtain’s call, it’s the last of all ___

Even from here I could hear Ladybug’s “miraculous ladybug” shout of victory. 

_ When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl ___

When the white butterfly flew in through the window, the shutters closed and darkness consumed me. I fell to my knees, my transformation dropping as I did so. I failed.

_ So they dug your grave and your masquerade ___

Emily was gone now. For real. There was no getting her back. I didn’t blame Chat Noir or Ladybug at all. It was my fault for thinking that I could’ve brought back my wife using magic. It was time to finally let her go and rest in peace.

_ Will come calling out at the mess you made ___

I walked over to where I kept her preserved and opened the incubus. The air brushed against my face and I knelt down beside the woman, saying my final goodbyes. As I unplugged the machine, I swore she smiled one last time. The tears fell before I knew what was happening.

_ This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come ___

-

“It’s over.” She didn’t need an explanation. She knew what it meant.

_ When you feel my heat, look into my eyes ___

Nathalie walked over to me and took me into her arms. I stood there and allowed her to try and comfort me. Emily was gone. Really gone. Now it was just Adrien and I. And Nathalie.

_ It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide ___

She looked into my eyes with such kindness and caring. I didn’t deserve this. Not after everything I’ve done. Someone could’ve been killed. The teen superheroes were just that - teens! They couldn’t have been any older than Adrien. Those were someone’s kids I was fighting against constantly, day and night. I don’t deserve such kind eyes.

_ Don’t get too close; it’s dark inside ___

I tried to push myself away, but Nathalie held me closer. Pushed herself against me harder. As if trying to tell me that it was going to be okay.

_ I can’t escape this now; unless you show me how ___

“You should be with him,” she whispered. “He’s your son and you shouldn’t be alone.” She finally stepped back and I wiped away the stray tears.

“How can I be with him when I just murdered his mother?” I sounded lost and confused. What was I supposed to do with my life now?

“She was long gone. We both knew that, Gabriel.” I looked up at my assistant and hung my head in shame. She was right. Nathalie always seemed to know what to say and was the only one to witness me at my lows. “He’ll be home from fencing practice soon,” she reminded me.

I walked over to the bathroom and cleaned my face. I put some eyedrops in to rid my eyes of the pink tinge. Once I deemed myself presentable, I walked over to the foyer and waited for my son. Not even two minutes later, he walked through the doors with his bodyguard in tow.

“Hello, Father,” Adrien greeted.

“Good afternoon, Adrien.” I glanced over at Nathalie who sent me a curt nod. “How about we watch a movie together. We can possibly play games afterward if you would like.” I adjusted my tie to advert my attention.

“Really?” His eyes widened at the suggestion. “Yes, I would enjoy that very much.” He glanced over to the side and a minuscule smile spread on his face. “Can Nathalie join us?”

“I suppose. Go freshen up, we’ll be up in an hour.” He ran over to me and hugged me. A real hug. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around him. “How about tomorrow you invite your friends. No more than three for now.” His smile shined even brighter and I felt my cold exterior melt, a smile of my own gracing my face.

“Thank you so much!” He practically ran upstairs to get ready for tonight.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him this happy.”

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you happy. It’s time to let go and move on, Gabriel. I’ll be here for you both, as I have always been.” She bowed her head.

“Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you.” I gripped her shoulder and begrudgingly pulled her into a hug. It was time to put this behind me and focus on the present. On the future. I had a son to raise and I have been doing a poor job of it lately. It’s time to move on and become a father Emily would’ve been proud of.


	6. All I Wanted - Chloe Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I Wanted by Paramore.  
This is a huge Chloe angst. One-sided crush. This is kind of a stream of consciousness on my part. See y'all Sunday :)

_ Think of me when you’re out, when you’re out there ___

Chloe watched as Adrien and Marinette walked through the park hand-in-hand. Marinette had on the most dazzling smile as she was fully engrossed in the story her boyfriend was retelling. They walked right past the mayor’s daughter as if they hadn’t seen her - which they probably didn’t. Ever since they got together, they seemed inseparable. Once a story was started between the two, it was a struggle to try and catch their attention. Hardly anyone believed in soul mates, but most people agree that if they were real, Adrien and Marinette were a match made in heaven.

“Hey, guys,” Chloe whispered to the receding figures. 

_ I’ll beg you nice from my knees ___

Chloe knew Marinette would choose Adrien. Her raging crush was obvious to everyone but the boy it was on. Chloe and Marinette became unlikely friends after a project and Chloe couldn’t help but fall just a little bit for the baker’s daughter. She always admired from afar despite Sabrina’s encouraging words to try and pursue something more. When Adrien came to terms with his own feelings, Chloe knew she didn’t have a chance anyway.

_ And when the world treats you way too fairly ___

Chloe could’ve been selfish if she wanted to. She could’ve said nothing and tried her chances with Marinette. But what kind of friend would she have been if she did that? So no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much she cried over it, she set her two friends up on a romantic date. The rest was history.

Adrien and Marinette sat on the edge of the fountain. Despite being taller, Adrien rested his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder. She ran her hand through his soft golden locks and began to sketch with the other. Monsieur Agreste quickly took a liking to Marinette and even allowed her to model with Adrien sometimes. The valentine shoot made it achingly obvious to Chloe how in love they were. The photographer managed to catch the in love look the two shared quite perfectly while they laid in a bed with rose petals strewn around them. When the issue came out, Chloe wordlessly handed it to Sabrina and spent the whole night crying alone in her room.

_ All I wanted was you ___

Chloe was glad that they got together, don’t get her wrong. Adrien looked the happiest he had ever been. There was never a day he was upset, and if there was, Marinette instantly knew how to cheer him up. He was once a lonely prince who had everything he would ever need or want. All except love. Now, he was a righteous king with his rightful queen, and together, they were an unstoppable force. It was so romantically beautiful that it hurt Chloe to even look at them together. That could’ve been her. If only she was better, sooner. She helped her best friend get with the love of his life, even though it was her love he was taking.

_ All I wanted was you ___

It was all Chloe’s fault. She shouldn’t have been such a bully to people who didn’t deserve it. She should’ve seen how wrong she was treating people beforehand. Maybe then she would have had a chance with Marinette. But none of that mattered now. That first date sealed the deal. It was obvious they were going to get married and become the most loved people (besides Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course) in all of Paris. She was happy for her friends but also felt overwhelming guilt every time she hung out with them. Her feelings for Marinette just were not going away no matter how hard she tried. It was especially difficult since she started to see her face everywhere with Adrien’s posters. So she stopped hanging out with them. After the first day of classes the next year, she no longer had the four classes she shared with the girl. Before, she would’ve been ecstatic to at least be in her presence. But now, it was a heavy weight she could no longer tolerate.

_ I think I’ll pace my apartment a few times ___

** DC: ** Chloe? Where did you go?

Alya was having a small party in the park to celebrate completing college and not dying. Chloe decided to show up for at least an hour since it had been a while she got out of the house. Plus, Nino was going to DJ and his music taste was acceptable. Once she showed up, Chloe almost walked away. She somehow overlooked a gigantic detail: Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien was wearing a beautiful midnight black tuxedo with a blood-red tie. He tipped his fedora in greetings to Nino and they began to talk. Chloe started to look around frantically. That meant Marinette was bound to be here somewhere, no doubt. For the first half-hour, the blonde didn’t catch sight of her crush and started to relax until there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face to greet whoever it was until she saw Dupain-Cheng. She wore a blood-red dress that matched her date’s tie.

“Hey, Choe! It’s been forever!” She cheerfully greeted, kissing said girl on the cheeks.

“Hello.” Chloe subconsciously took a small step back and searched for Sabrina. She was all the way on the other side chatting with Kim. There was no way getting out of this.

“How have you been?” She didn’t seem to notice the discomfort on the blonde’s face and continued to smile.

“Fine.” Chloe knew she shouldn’t have been so curt with the conversation, but her heart was aching just looking at the girl before her. She had grown into her body and the dress showed that off perfectly. She had her make up done tonight with her hair curled. Chloe scolded herself for thinking about reaching out and touching it.

“I can’t remember the last time we’ve hung out.” Her smile faltered and a small pout replaced it. “Actually, I don’t think we’ve hung out or talked much in the past year really. You and Adrien used to be so close, what happened?” Her genuine concern had Chloe sniffing and looking away. She was not going to break down. Not here.

“Life happened, it seemed.” Adrien seemed happy without her anyway. Marinette was all he needed and vice versa. There was no Chloe in that equation. Chloe with her stupid feelings that wouldn’t go away.

“Chloe.” She reached her arm out to the sad girl and on instinct, the blonde pulled away.

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien walked over and smiled at the girls. He didn’t notice the tension between the two. As the couple began to talk, Chloe backed away slowly. She wasn’t over her stupid crush and it has been a year already. What was wrong with her?? When she saw Adrien go on one knee and pull out a box, Chloe turned around and ran all the way home.

** DC: __ Are you okay?**

Chloe put her phone on silent and threw it on her bed. What was wrong with her? She should be happy for them and celebrate! Yet, she was wounded. She and Marinette never dated. Never kissed. So why was she affected so much? So what that Marinette believed in her when no one else did? That didn’t mean anything. So what Marinette would make excuses to hang out with her? She probably took pity on the lonely mayor’s daughter. Chloe sat on the couch and tried to pay attention to the t.v. show that was playing, but she couldn’t focus on anything but the hurt that was consuming her. 

_ And fall asleep on the couch ___

Maybe she would feel better in the morning. Maybe she could forget about everything that happened. After cleaning the makeup off her face, Chloe changed into sweatpants and a shirt and curled up on her couch. It was so cold and lonely in her room. Just as it had been for the past year. The only inhabitant was Chloe. No one else had reason to be in here besides the maids who came once a week to tighty up. She was going to stay alone for no one wanted to be with the spoiled Bourgeois. Even though she had changed, not many people cared. She had done her damage. Chloe cried herself to sleep. 

_ Wake up early to black and white re-runs ___

Chloe awoke to knocking on her window. She was going to ignore it, but it became even more persistent. She dragged herself over to the window, half-awake, to let the poor bird out or something. She did not expect to see Ladybug. 

“I know this is a bit unexpected, sorry Chloe.” The superheroine let herself into the room. Chloe rubbed her eyes and followed her to the couch where the t.v. was still on. “Were you sleeping here?” 

“Huh? Yeah.” Chloe yawned and turned on the light. She took in her appearance and internally cringed. “I’m glad you’re here, but why are you here?” She covered herself in a blanket and checked the time. 1:05 am. 

“I was out on patrol and saw the t.v. on, so I was just checking up on you,” Ladybug lied smoothly. Chloe just hummed in acknowledgment and started to clean up the empty candy wrappers. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine. Why are you asking?” It wasn’t necessarily weird that Ladybug was in her room, this has happened plenty of times before. Just not recently. It’s been a month, most likely two, since the last visit. 

“I realized it’s been a while since I came over.” She shrugged. 

“So you decided to come now at 1 in the morning?” Chloe took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Just got a lot on my mind." 

“I see that.” Ladybug picked up an empty ice cream tub and tossed it in the rubbish. “What’s been troubling you?” 

“Not much. Need cookies or anything?” Chloe offered her some Oreos. 

“No. But I’ll take some anyways.” Ladybug grinned at the blondes smile. “I heard Adrien and his girlfriend got engaged.” 

That was fast. That happened like five hours ago, how do you know?” She tried to veer the conversation away. 

“It was trending on Twitter.” 

“Right.” The two were sitting on the couch in silence. 

“So. The engagement. What are your thoughts on it?” Ladybug tried again. 

“Not my wedding. I don’t really care.” Chloe resumed her cleaning spree to distract her mind. 

“I thought they were your best friends?" 

"We grew apart.” It was unlike her to keep her answers this short, but she was upset with herself. And to top everything off, Ladybug got to witness her like this. An ugly mess. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t intentional. If you just talk to them, I’m sure-" 

“No. It was intentional. On my part at least.” Seeing that her room was clean, she took to checking her phone. Bad idea. She cringed at the missed calls and texts from the fashion designer and opted to look for her charger. 

“Why?” 

"I need to move on...,” Chloe muttered as she plugged in her phone. Seeing as there were no more excuses to distract her from the conversation, she went over to her friend. 

“Move on from what?” She hesitantly asked. What was there left to lose? Maybe talking about it would actually help. Maybe. 

“Move on from my stupidly huge crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s pathetic really. I set her up with Adrien, so why am I so hurt about it? I know they are meant to be. No matter what I do, I can’t get rid of my feelings for her. I see her everywhere with him and she talks about how much she loves him and how she’s so happy to be with him. And he’s the same way, too. It was a wise choice for me to separate myself from them. I guess I didn’t realize how lonely it would be though. Sabrina started to grow distant this year as she made more friends, so it’s just been me. And you, on occasion,” Chloe ranted, not noticing her friend’s reaction. 

“How long have you had a crush on her?” 

“About two years,” she admitted softly, pulling the blanket closer around her. 

“Chloe, I am so sorry. I- Tikki, spots off.” A pink light enveloped the room and Ladybug was replaced with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “If I knew I wouldn’t have-” 

No. This is a joke, right? I’m still sleeping right?” Chloe begun to back up. 

_ All I wanted was you ___

Chloe, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had feelings for me. I’m so sorry-” 

“Stop! Just stop!” Her breathing started to quicken. “This can’t be real. I didn’t keep all of that a secret from anyone to tell it to you of all people. I trusted you!” Tears started to fall from her face once again. “I trusted you!” A sob wracked her whole body. 

“I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry Chloe. I really am.” Ladybug stayed in her place even though she wanted to rush over to her friend and comfort her. 

“It’s not your fault, Dupain-Cheng. This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” She stayed curled up in her blanket on the floor of her room. “Just go. Please.” 

“I… Okay. I’m sorry, Chloe. Tikki, spots on.” Ladybug hovered for a couple of seconds, debating her options, before ultimately leaving. She would try and talk to her again tomorrow. 

After an hour of laying in the dark, Chloe walked over to her phone. She was saving this phone call for an emergency, and this was definitely the worst-case scenario. After two rings, the person answered. 

“Chloe?” 

“Hello, Mother.” She glanced over at the clock to make sure it was a reasonable time in New York at the moment. “I want to go to New York with you after all.” 

There was a moment’s hesitation. “Why are you up at such a time?” 

“I want to leave Paris. I am over it here.” Chloe’s voice wavered, but neither people said anything. 

“Get some rest. There will be a helicopter on the roof at 15:00 sharp. Make sure you speak with your father. I will be having a talk with him as well.” Silence. “I hope everything is okay with you. I will start making arrangements for you as soon as I hang up.” 

“Thank you, Mother.” 

“It’s because of the wedding.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes.” 

“I understand completely. Those Agreste men are heartbreakers. Get some rest sweetie, I will see you later.” 

When Ladybug snuck into the Bourgeois room the next day, it was silent. No soft snores, no music playing. She snuck around to see the bed made, untouched. The closet was wide open and there were only a few items inside. As she approached the couch, she saw a note on the coffee table. 

_ I left some clothes in the closet for you. I know you design your own clothes or just wear Gabriel, but I figured these would look good on you. I won’t be able to make it to the wedding, hope you understand. I’ll be looking forward to seeing your designs in the future. I’ve got to go, au revoir. ___

Two days later, it was announced on Alya’s Ladyblog that Queen Bee was permanently retired. Chloe Bourgeois had officially left Paris and wouldn’t be back in the foreseeable future. Marinette cried. 


	7. Empire State of Mind - Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter with a song about New York. Seemed appropriate. I've been to New York once and I'm going again this year and tbh it feels so big and you do feel like you can do anything.  
This is just kind of like.. crack? Chloe is a gay mess and I'm using Piper McLean from Percy Jackson because why the fuck not, you know? I want to try and get back into the groove of writing so... here's this lmao. Love you all.

Chloe had only been in New York for one week, but so far she has been loving it. Her English was a bit rusty and she had a thick French accent, but she was proud to say that she could carry conversations with the few people she’s talked to. They lived in the Upper East Side and Chloe was given her own apartment. Her mom had met with her twice this week to catch up and to comfort her daughter, but ultimately she had work to get back to. Not that Chloe minded, not really. She had her credit card and could roam freely around as she wished.

_ In New York ___

New York was different from Paris. Obviously, but it was in the little things. The way people drove was something she noticed right away. It seemed as if everyone had a car and they sped if they needed to and some people would even weave in and out of traffic if they could get away with it. The streets were filled with people no matter the time of day and they could care less who you were. A huge bonus was that there was no one in red and black spandex swinging around <strike> (at least not in this timeline) </strike>

_ Concrete jungle where dreams are made of ___

Chloe felt free. For the first time in forever, no one knew who she was. Ok, yes, she looked a bit like her mother. The famous Audrey Bourgeois, director of Style Queen magazine, the woman who discovered Gabriel. But most people didn’t even know she had a daughter. So here, Chloe was a random person out of thousands on a street. No Marinette. No Adrien. No Ladybug or Chat Noir. No Queen Bee or Hawk Moth. No classmates who continued to judge her on her past actions no matter how hard she tried to redeem herself. Just Chloe. 

_ There’s nothin’ you can’t do ___

She was debating if she should attend university here. For sure she was going to take a year off. Her English still needed some polishing and she honestly just needed some time to herself. Audrey understood that. When she got to New York, she also took about a year to find herself and find what she wanted to do with her life. Maybe she would take her mom’s offer on the internship.

_ Now you’re in New York ___

The future could wait a little longer, though. Chloe walked over to the cafe she had been visiting for the past three days. It was a hole in the wall type of place that was only a couple of blocks from her apartment. They had some pastries but none could top the Dupain-Chengs. That was the stuff of legends. But now, it was also the stuff of the past. 

_ These streets will make you feel brand-new ___

It was time for her to get over her stupid crush. Marinette was going to get married and that was that. Maybe Chloe should try dating here in New York. After all, she had pretty much a clean slate here and was free to do whatever she wanted. She sat with her latte in between her hands contemplating what she should do before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” Someone asked. Chloe looked up and stared, her mouth going dry. There was a girl standing in front of her, about her age, with caramel brown hair that had little pieces braided with beads and feathers. Her eyes were green or blue, Chloe couldn’t tell, and she had the warmest smile that Chloe has ever seen on her face. Realizing she was probably staring too long, Chloe nodded quickly. “My name is Piper. Piper McLean.” She offered her hand to the blonde.

“Chloe Bourgeois.” She took the offered hand shook it stiffly. Don’t be a gay mess, don’t be a gay mess… Chloe chanted silently to herself.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been coming here the past few days. You new here or just visiting?” God her eyes were so startling. Were they green or blue? Or both? They also looked a bit brown, though? The beautiful girl looked at her expectantly and Chloe realized Piper had asked her a question. Oh shit. Okay. Be cool. Play dumb.

“My English sucks. Sorry. Came from France.” Boom. Now she could sit here and drink her coffee and try to not stare too hard at the beautiful girl that sat across from her.

“Oh!” A look of realization crossed Piper’s face. “I asked if you were new here, but I guess that answers that, huh?” She asked in french then laughed at herself. “Are you just visiting then?” Chloe’s brain was going to short circuit. This goddess of a woman, with those eyes that definitely looked brown, spoke perfect French. Now Chloe was going to have to talk to her and act as if her heart was beating twice as fast.

“I actually just moved here recently. Last week.” Piper’s hair was a bit choppy, she realized. Almost as if she cut it herself and didn’t care too much about the result.

“From France, huh? I’ve only been there once. Briefly.” 

“Really? Your french is perfect.” Oh my God, was that too gay? Or was that friendly enough? Come on Chloe, you’ve jumped off the Eiffel Tower before, only counting on a bee-themed yo-yo to save you. You’ve been face to face with akumas before. You fought against Hawk Moth. You are a Bourgeois. You can talk to a stupidly pretty girl.

“Thanks, my mom taught me. I don’t really get to speak it much. Glad you appreciate it though,” Piper finished with a wink. Chloe’s hands suddenly felt sweaty. Was this stranger flirting with her?

“Do you uh, you live here?” Smooth. Was it hot in here? Piper took a sip of her drink and whipped cream got on her lips. Absentmindedly, she licked it off. It was definitely hot in here.

“I usually stay just for the summer, but I’ve lived here for about a year now.” Those eyes were green again. Was it weird that she kept looking at her eyes so intently? She hoped not.

_ Big lights will inspire you ___

Chloe decided to channel some of her inner Queen Bee. “Since you’ve lived here so long and I’m new and you know French and my English isn’t all that good, maybe you can give me a tour of the city?” She tried to not sound too hopeful.

“Oh yeah?” Piper seemed amused by Chloe for whatever reason. She raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face. “I guess I wouldn’t mind spending my day with you.” Another wink. God, Piper was going to be the death of her.

“G-Great. Good. Cool.” Get your shit together, Chloe! You just scored a date! Was it a date? Oh no. Chloe has only ever been on a handful of dates with rich boys who thought they were entitled. 

“Have you been to Central Park yet?”

The day was spent walking around the city and getting to know each other. Chloe learned that Piper was a bit of a rebel and was banned from a couple of stores back home (Los Angeles) because she was caught stealing. Her father is some famous American actor and Chloe confessed that her mom was the Audrey Bourgeois. They seemed to understand each other better after that. All good things come to end, though. The sun started to fall and the shadows of the building seemed to loom over the city. They exchanged numbers and Piper even walked Chloe home. New York was definitely better than Paris.

-

_ One hand in the air for the big city ___

Chloe has officially lived in New York for 6 months. She learned to let loose and have fun with the help of Piper and her friends. Piper and Chloe got together 3 months ago and often found themselves running around New York for an adventure. Chloe even takes the subways now and eats from food trucks.

_ Street lights, big dreams, all lookin’ pretty ___

Piper was going to college in the fall with her friends, which left Chloe to find a way to entertain herself while they were busy. She ended up at her mother’s and agreed on the internship. She somehow ended up as a model. (Not that she was complaining. She knew she looked good. It was only fair to share real beauty with the rest of the world.) Because of the job, she also got to see her mom a lot more and was happy to get to know her. Of course, Audrey liked Piper right away but hated her fashion sense. Sometimes Piper would dress extra tomboyish just to get a reaction out of her.

_ No place in the world that could compare ___

Chloe was living her life. She had an amazing girlfriend, her mom, a job she was good at, and some pretty cool friends. She texted Sabrina every once in a while, but it was hard to stay in touch because of the time differences. This was the happiest she’s ever been. 

_ Put your lighters in the air, everybody say, “yeah” ___

It still hurt to think about Marinette sometimes, but her heart was truly on her girlfriend. Piper was patient with her and matched her wit. She didn’t hesitate to put Chloe in her place and they made each other smile. Since Chloe got to meet Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy, she offered to take Piper on vacation to Paris to show her the sights. Maybe even introduce her to Ladybug and Chat Noir (like that wouldn’t be awkward). Audrey offered to pay for everything and wanted to come along so she could see her husband. It had been an awfully long time since either of them saw Andre. It was agreed upon they would go after the summer.

-

** _ Audrey Bourgeois the Style Queen, and daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, attend New York’s 2019 Pride Parade. See page 12 for details. _ **

** Page 12. **

Audrey Bourgeois has spent nearly a decade in New York City and yet not much is known about her since she is a private person. Only a year ago was it announced that she had a daughter who had previously lived in Paris with her father. The relationship between the father and Audrey herself is still unknown. Chloe Bourgeois has become a model in her mother’s company. On June 30th, both women were at the Pride Parade on a float with Style Queen’s company on it.

[image.jpg243]

Mrs. Bourgeois is wearing an original dress with the colors from the bisexual flag. Will she make a Pride collection in the future? Recently her clothing line…..

[image.jpg671]

Ms. Bourgeois is seen wearing a lesbian flag around her shoulders while kissing a woman with a pansexual flag around hers. This woman is in fact, Piper McLean, the famous actor Tristan McLean’s daughter. They confirmed that they have been together for six months and are proud to be apart of the LGBT+ community. In fact, they have been……

Marinette scrolled down and finished reading the article. It’s been over a year since Chloe left. Marinette was a bit devasted at first. She was so focused on Adrien and their life together that she allowed Chloe to push her away. She should have paid attention to her and her husband’s best friend. Nothing could’ve been done about the crush, but maybe Marinette could have made it better somehow. Whatever, it was in the past anyways.

She scrolled back to the picture of Chloe and the girl named Piper. She didn’t keep tabs on her old partner, but it seemed as if she was happy. There were a couple of article pages that photographed the couple at various places and each time they seemed happy together. That made Marinette happy. Even if they didn’t talk anymore, Mari was at peace knowing that Chloe was happy with someone.


End file.
